Recent years have seen the development of decoration items using lights, the light source being lamps or the combination of lamps and optical fiber, to decorate Christmas trees and advertising boards. For instance, in the case of general Christmas trees, the effect of the decoration has been achieved by means of blinking or continuously light colored bulbs that were mounted to branches and treetops of natural and artificial trees. In order to change the color, a technique was applied by inserting a colored translucent medium, such as the colored glass or colored cellophane, between a lamp of the light source and the light entrance of the optical fiber ends and letting the light pass through this translucent medium and illuminate an optical fiber.
The decoration item, like the above-mentioned, can be dangerous because fire can occur due to the heat of the lamp and the adaptor, since it uses a lamp with high power consumption. This results in not only a complex waterproof design but also a higher cost. When miniaturizing the item, it is difficult to use a battery and hence has poor portability. Lamp has faults such as a short lamp lifetime and high rate of generating defective goods due to the failure from accidents during transportation. Therefore, the optical fiber decoration device using lamps as a light source has the problem on restrictions of the usage and the place. On the other hand, when a large-scale decoration item is produced, for instance a Christmas tree, the length of optical fibers becomes long from the light source when a lamp is used as the light source. In this case, there is a problem that the brightness from the other end decreases because the attenuation of light occurs when passing through an optical fiber. When an electric decoration was attempted on clothes, the optical fiber decoration device using a lamp as the light source does not allow wearing for a long time as well as has a poor portability due to the heat.